john_the_gamerfandomcom-20200215-history
Alter Body/Augment Body
Description (Des) Augment Body tends to increase (or decrease) one's attractiveness.Chapter 21: "Wait, is he being watched?" (Des) Augment Body also has different effects depending on which body part it's cast on: * Arms: +1 to strength.Chapter 19: "Not a bastard, but quite the motherfucker." (Des) * Breasts: Increases size and sensitivity.Chapter 18: "Hands on approach, nothing can replace practice." (Des) * Clitoris: Increases size, makes redder.Chapter 18: Hands on approach, nothing can replace practice. * Head: Improved vision, +1 to intellect and charisma.Chapter 20:" A new day starts and things are different." (Des) * Legs: +1 to endurance. * Penis: Increases length, girth, and sensitivity.Chapter 10:" Applied Maths." (Des) * Torso: Improved metabolism, +1 to endurance.Chapter 20: A new day starts and things are different. When used to negatively effect a body part, the skill applies the reverse of the normal positive effects, along with the following effects: * Head: Decreases quality of hair.Chapter 21: Wait, is he being watched? Augment body lvl1Chapter 9:" Biology 101 acquired." (Des) 50 mp Augment body: reinforce permanently by 5% the part of the body targeted. Limit of 5% x (skill lvl+1) Augment body lvl2Chapter 18: Hands on approach, nothing can replace practice. 45mp. The effects of the spell are now an increase of 6% per spell. The increase is retroactive on spells previously cast. Cap is now 3 spells. Augment body, new optionChapter 21: Wait, is he being watched? For the same cost the spell can now revert its effects or, if targeting a non-augmented target, reduce the target's size or capacities. The limit is set relative to the initial state. Any part of a body can now go from -(skill lvl +1) to +(skill lvl +1). Augment Body lvl3Chapter 30 "Pipe Works" (Des) 30mp. The effects of the spell are now an increase of 7% per spell. The increase is retroactive on spells previously cast. Cap is now 4 spells. Augment: overcharge On a person you already used the skill on, you can now choose an option to specify the expected results to improve or reduce. The choice is made before paying the mana cost and can be canceled until the skill is used. Using the skill allows to remove past modifiers. Shape, texture, sensitivity, metabolism, function... Skill Change Augment Body Is Now Alter BodyChapter 81 "He Told A Girl She Could Decorate!" (Des) Alter body lvl4 (life infused) 15mp You can increase or decrease size or characteristics of the target body parts in increments of 8%. Up to 5 positive or negative charges. Due to overcharge you can also attribute special modifiers on the body parts to alter their functions and properties. You cannot have both positive and negative charges on the same body parts, but you can add a beneficial modifier to a negative charge and a detrimental one to a positive charge. Increases in skill potency are retroactive and affect previous uses. Due to the skill being life infused, it gains a secondary function: you can use it to heal 8% of the targets hp or cure small afflictions, but there is a limit of 5 uses of the healing spell on a target until its health becomes full again to reset the counter. The count on healing charges is separate from the one for alterations. Description (Neo) Augment/Reduce Body lvl 1Chapter 16 "A Rough Start To A Rough Day" (Neo) 50 mp Augment body: reinforce permanently by 5% the part of the body targeted. Reverses Reduce. Reduce body: weaken permanently by 5% the part of the body targeted. Reverses Augment. Limit of 5% x (skill lvl+1) Augmet/Reduce Body lvl 3 ← Neo Skipped A LevelChapter 25 "Morning Lessons: Remedial Civics" (Neo) No Change Augment/Reduce Body lvl 5Chapter 30 "Just Another Day In Ashcroft" (Neo) No Change Augment/Reduce Body lvl 7Chapter 48 "Elven Girls Are Easy" (Neo) No Change Augment/Reduce Body lvl 8Chapter 143 "John Should've Taken Monday Off, Too" (Neo) No Change Augment/Reduce Body lvl 9Chapter 158 "Desperately Played The Slave" (Neo) No Change Augment/Reduce Body lvl 9 ← Neo Repeated A LevelChapter Redemption Of Juniluny Snickerbottom" (Neo) No Change Augment/Reduce Body lvl 10Chapter 236 "50 Shades Of Blue" (Neo) Augment/Reduce Body has become Shape the Body. Description (Scyle) Augment body lvl1Chapter 10 "The Class Is Ending" (Scyle) 50 mp Augment body permanently reinforces a targeted body part by 5%. The skill may be used on the same body part up to (skill lvl+1) times. Description (Zewes) Augment Body lvl 1Chapter 6"New Moves to Test About"(Zewes) 50 MP Permanently reinforce the targeted part of the body by 5%. Limit of skill lvl +1 Augment Body lvl 2Chapter 13 "For Science" (Zewes) The effects of the spell increased to 6% per spell. The increase is retroactive on spells previously cast. Cap is now 3 spells. Augment Body Lvl 3 - 5Chapter 16 "Nothing To See Here, Move Along"(Zewes) Augment Body can now affect bodily functions. Augment Body Lvl 6Chapter 24 "No Expects The Moira Inquisition"(Zewes) No change Augment Body Lvl 7Chapter 37 "Where's Waldo"(Zewes) No change Description(Cliffe) Augment body lvl1Chapter 9 "He Tries To"(Cliffe) 50 mp Augment body: reinforce permanently by 5% the part of the body targeted. Limit of 5% x (skill lvl+1) +Mana Cost for Augment Body is cut in half when used on people you have engaged in sex with or are currently having sex with.Chapter 40 "Trouble?"(Cliffe) Augment Body Level 2Chapter 115 "Gnome Way In, Gnome Way Out" (Cliffe) Mana cost has been reduced to 40 MP! Augment Body’s ability effectiveness has doubled! Augment Body Level 3Chapter 146 "Plan B"(Cliffe) Augment Body’s mana cost has been reduced by 10! Description (Slinger) Augment Body Level 2,Chapter 18 "Booting Up"(Slinger) 45 mp: Reinforce permanently by 6% the part of the body targeted. Limit of 6% x (skill lvl+1) Description (Item) 'Alter Body, Lv. 1'Chapter 3 "Life Gets Weird" (Item) 50mp, Biomancy Range: 5 feet Permanently Augment or Diminish one aspect of an organic body by 5%. Stacks up to (Skill lv) times per body part. 'Alter Body Lv. 2'Chapter 4 "Close Call" (Item) Modification retroactively raised to 6% Mana cost permanently reduced by 10%Chapter 5 "History Lesson"(Item) Alter Body Lv.3 May now be applied as a temporary effect with a duration of up to one hour for 25% the cost. Temporary alterations are not subject to stack limitations. Alter Body Lv. 4Chapter 6 "John is Bad at Stuff" (Item) Mana cost reduced by 10 Alter Body Lv. 5Chapter 31 "Friendship...Again?" (Item) May now be applied as a temporary effect with a duration of up to two hours for 75% the cost. History (Des) Day 1 (Monday) During Mr. Stone's biology class, John absorbed the knowledge in a textbook, gaining Augment Body and Biomancy. Chapter 9: Biology 101 acquired. Afterwards, he used Augment Body on his penis in the bathroom.Chapter 10: Applied Maths. At home, he used Augment Body on his penis again, increasing its length to 5 inches.Chapter 16: "Time to see what he got." (Des) John used Augment Body on his mother's clitoris, leveling up the skill. He then maxed out the skill on his penis and his mother's breasts. After having sex with his mother, he used the skill on his arms and legs for the first time.Chapter 18: Hands on approach, nothing can replace practice. Day 2 (Tuesday) In the morning, John used Augment Body on his torso and head for the first time.Chapter 20: A new day starts and things are different. While using Meditation on the bus, he unlocked a new option for Augment Body, allowing him to provide negative effects as opposed to the normal positive effects.Chapter 21: Wait, is he being watched? In the school shower, John casted Reduce Body on Frank's penis twice, leveling up the skill and his Biomancy passive.Chapter 30:" Pipe works." (Des) References Category:Abilities (Des) Category:Abilities (Items) Category:Abilities (Dargon) Category:Abilities (Slinger) Category:Abilities (Cliffe) Category:Abilities (Zewes) Category:Abilities (Razor) Category:Abilities (Scyle) Category:Abilities (Neo) Category:Abilities (All Branches) Category:Abilities (Little)